The Biggest Lie of All
by lederra
Summary: The visit of the king to Winterfell changes the course of Jon Snow's life as the truth about his parentage is revealed. Possible **spoilers** seeing as no one knows who Jon's mother but this is one of my theories on it. Rated T for now but might change later on.
1. Chapter 1

The Biggest Lie of All

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Game of Thrones universe; they are the property of their creator George R.R. Martin.

Summary: The king is visiting Winterfell with his family and is unable to take his eyes off Jon Snow, Ned's bastard son or is he? As a result of Ned's actions 17 years ago the truth about who Jon Snow really is, is about to be revealed.

A/N: I don't know who Jon Snow's mother was no one does, that has not been revealed yet. I do have a few theories as does most people and this one of them.

* * *

It had been several days since the king and his family had arrived in the North at Winterfell and soon it would be time for them to leave and return south to Kings Landing. It was the night of another feast and all were seated at the tables, servants bustling around carrying platters of meat and other delicacies and serving those on the top table wine and mead and other drinks.

In the shadows of one of the lower tables Ned Stark's bastard was seated, in amongst the men at arms and guards that called Winterfell their home. Jon was a quiet and somewhat sullen lad used to be being in the background despite being Ned Stark's son but as a bastard he was lucky to be at the feast at all, if his stepmother Catelyn Stark had had her way then he would not have been there at all but Lord Stark had been insistent that all his family attended the feast.

Jon sat quietly watching the crowd around him as people drank and ate to their heart content, the roughness of the guards did not bother him all that much as they talked crudely about the whores and women who they had bedded. As he let the words wash over him he once felt a prickling feeling at the back of his neck, a feeling he had felt several times since the royal party had arrived at Winterfell and he glanced up to find the eyes of the king upon him again.

Several times since the kings arrival Jon had felt the man's eyes upon him, scrutinising him with an intensity that unnerved him and he gulped before he glanced once more back to the rough surface of the table all thoughts of eating suddenly gone from his mind as he worried about what it was that the king found so interesting about him.

A commotion at the top table had Jon glancing up again and he saw the king drunkenly rise to his feet, goblet in his hand as he staggered to stand in front of the top table, swinging slightly as he looked at the Lord of Winterfell, Ned Stark.

The king looked grim as did Ned as the man started to speak, the king toasted the house Stark and spoke of the past and how their two would now join as one. Like most posturing that drunkards made while given their speeches Jon zoned him out as he had heard it all before with other drunken men who had toasted the Starks.

So intent was he on not being listening that he was unaware of those sitting around him and at other tables within the great hall had turned their eyes towards him and he then heard the silence within the chamber as people took in the words that the king had just spoken and was still speaking.

"Really Ned did you think I would not know the moment I looked at Jon Snow and saw her in him. You thought that I would not recognise him straight away, he has his mother's looks Ned and when I return to King's Landing I am taking him with me and no one will stop me, you hear me, no one, he is mine to take."

The queen sat up straighter looking annoyed with her husband and liege lord as he continued in his rant before those within the chamber, not a sound was heard from those who had listened to the king's speech even the servants were silent and no longer bustling around the chamber as they watched the scene before them unfold.

"My Lord I do think it wise that you want to take you best friends bastard with us to King's landing."

Robert Baratheon, king of the seven realms gave a sharp laugh and glared at the women who shared his bed.

"You stupid woman he is not Ned Stark's bastard son, he is Ned Stark's nephew his mother was Lyanna Stark and before you open your mouth and say another word bear this in mind, not only was she only woman I ever loved, she was also married to Jon's father in secret before she was taken from Winterfell and stolen from me which makes Jon a bastard…..NOT."

Fevered whispers started up at the king's words and Jon could only stare in shock at the man who had just claimed before all that he was not a bastard, not Ned Stark's bastard son and he was unsure what to make of it. That he was Lyanna Starks son and that she was married and therefore his own status as a bastard was in question, he felt more eyes on him as people within the chamber turned to stare at him and he saw Ned Stark face lose all colour as the truth about Jon was revealed. He had been willing to put the king's rant down to mere drunkenness but the look on Lord Starks face told him otherwise, that what the king said was true.

Catelyn Stark was staring at him with her hard eyes and he could see the shock in her eyes and the shock in the eyes of the Stark children, those he had always regarded as his siblings but now the news that they were in fact his cousins shook him to the core. Slowly Lady Stark turned to her husband and asked the question that was in everyone's minds and eyes now.

"If Lyanna was his mother and as the king says she was married in secret to Jon's father then what is Jon's name if not Snow."

Ned looked at his wife ad felt everyone eyes turn to him but before he could utter a word, the king standing tall and staring at Jon uttered the words that were to change Jon's life.

"Baratheon….He is of the Jon Baratheon."

* * *

A/N: Who now I wonder who out of the Baratheon is Jon's father, is it the king or one of his brothers? If you have an idea review and let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to all those who have reviewed and put their opinions across it is appreciated and because of your quick response I am getting the next chapter up tonight. Now let's find out who the dad in this story is.

* * *

As everyone within the great hall and beyond processed the news they had just heard a shroud of shock seemed to float over Winterfell as the revelation that Jon Snow was in fact Jon Baratheon had spread. Not many would sleep that night of the Stark family nor those of the King's visiting party as all would wonder just who out of the Baratheon brothers had fathered Jon.

The king after having delivered his devastating speech stumbled back to his seat and promptly fell asleep amidst the stunned reaction to the secret he had just revealed. He was totally unaware that until the following morning of the commotion he had caused not just in the Stark Family but also the Lannisters who had not been pleased by his words and certainly not by his words that had humiliated Cersie so much when he blurted out that he had never loved her and the only woman he had loved was long dead and Jon's mother. Now they and many others wondered if he was Jon's father, why else would he have made such a spectacle of himself the night before and embarrassed all those present in such a way.

Jon had sat stunned where he was after the king had made his drunken announcement and in his mind he was unable to grasp what he had just heard, what everyone had heard and he struggled to deal with news that was not entirely happy for him. He had always wanted to know who his mother was but not like not in this manner and he had never thought that Ned Stark could never be his father but his uncle and the news was too much for him to bear and he fled from the chamber, the eyes of everyone burning into his back as he departed with due haste.

When Jon had fled he had signalled to Jory to follow the lad and the man along with Benjin Stark had departed to find the distraught lad. Benjin himself was still trying to process what he had heard and he glanced at the slumbering king wondering if he had been Lyanna husband and the one to father Jon. If he was he knew that it changed things for Jon in more ways than one and not necessarily for the good especially if the Lannisters had anything to do with it.

Catelyn and along with her children had all stared at Ned as the news of who Jon really was spread throughout the hall, unable to process what she had just heard, Catelyn Stark stood and strode from the hall too angry at the moment to talk to her husband, the children following her.

Only Arya looked back to her father as he continued to sit in a shocked and subdued state as he tried to process the fact that people now knew at least in part who Jon was and she saw him raise his hands to his eyes as he tried to come to terms with what this would mean for his family and more importantly for Jon.

Looking up he saw those still in the hall staring at him, the Lannisters and Cersie all in shock but also he saw anger in their eyes and he feared for Jon's safety. He knew he should go and find the boy and explain to him why all these years he had kept the secret of who he was but at that moment he was too weary. Standing and bowing to the queen and her children and to the rest of the Lannisters, he excused himself as he left the room in search of his nephew.

As the Starks left the room, Cersie looked at her drunken husband in disgust at the state he was in and the fact that he had just humiliated her in front of so many people. She would never forgive him for this final humiliation and unknown to the sleeping buffoon he had just signed his own death warrant because if the last thing she ever did as queen would be to see him dead, him and Ned Stark as well as Lyanna's son. Standing and mustering as much pride and courage as she could she walked from the room with her head held high, there was no way this northern scum would see her cower, her brothers and children following her.

It was in the stables that Jon had finally stopped when he had fled from the great hall he knew his father, 'no,' he thought, 'not my father' would expect him to flee to his chambers and right at that moment he did not want to hear what Lord Stark had to say to him. He was too angry and hurt to listen to him and he knew he would end up saying or doing something he would later regret. He slid down in the stall that held his horse wrapping his arms around his torso as he did his best not to cry but tears slid down his face and he buried his head into his arms and it was in this way that his uncle Benjin found him not long after.

Jon curled up even more as he heard footsteps approach and he tried to control his voice but it still wavered ever so slightly as he mumbled from the comfort of his arms for the person to go away. He felt that person kneel on the ground in front of him but he refused to look up to look at the scorn in their eyes, they're scorn at catching him crying like a silly little maiden that he was so sure would be there.

Benjin knelt in front of his crying nephew and he reached forward to pull the lad into his arms, his hand rubbing comforting circles on the lads back as he pulled him forward. Jon tried to struggle but Benjin was too strong for him and put his arms around him holding him close as the boy continue to sob.

"Shhhh Jon, Shhhhh it is going to be okay."

"HOW!"

Jon wailed as he allowed himself to finally seek comfort and buried himself into Benjin's comforting arms, his tears flowing more now that someone had found him and he cared not that they might think him weak, he needed a hug right now more than he had ever needed one in his time at Winterfell.

Benjin hugged the boy close as he continued to cry and held him until his sobs began to end and he felt Jon fall forward as he fell asleep exhausted, where he laid in his uncles arms. Benjin moved his hands down as he shifted Jon into an easier position to carry and lifted him with a grunt as he stood, striding towards the partially closed stable door that had been guarded by Jory for the whole time that he had been comforting Jon in the stable.

Jory stood from where he leant against the door as he sensed Benjin approaching and saw the bundle he held in his arms like it was the most precious thing in the world to him and he stood aside as Benjin walked towards the main hall heading for where Jon's chamber lay, he could see people in the shadows pointing and whispering as he and Benjin carrying Jon passed their way. It was not long before Benjin reached Jon chambers and he entered, Jory moving ahead of him and pulling back the furs quickly as he laid his precious bundle down upon the bed.

Jory covered up the boy as Benjin gazed briefly down at his nephew before the two of them left the chamber quietly closing the door on the way out and Benjin made his way to where he could see his brother waiting in the shadows outside of the boy's chamber as Jory nodded to his lord and made his way to his own bed. He felt anger at his brother for the lie he had kept all these years but also resentment that Ned had never confided in him. He could understand the need in some small way why he had done what he had done but he was still angry at his brother and as he approached him he raised his fist back and hit Ned Stark in the face.

Ned stumbled back his hand grasping his jaw as his brothers rage momentarily got the better and he watched his brother as he tried to get control of his temper.

"Why Ned? Why all these years have you never said anything to me or to your wife Catelyn and let everyone think that the boy within that chamber was a bastard when he wasn't."

"I had no choice; I made a promise to Lyanna to protect her newborn son."

Benjin shook his head at his brothers explanation before addressing him again, growling at the older brother which until now he had always admired but now that admiration and respect felt tarnished. Getting close into his brothers face he growled.

"Tomorrow you tell that boy the truth, the truth about which Baratheon is his father. Or so help me."

Raising his fist to his brother he made sure that the Lord of Winterfell knew exactly what he would do to him if he did not.

In the morning all within Winterfell would know who had fathered Jon and Ned could not help feeling a small degree of fear for the boy especially once Cersie Baratheon found out her son was not Robert's first born and therefore not heir to the iron throne.

* * *

A/N: Well now you know!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Any flashbacks in this and future chapters will be typed in _ITALICS_.

* * *

The following morning the weather was as unsettled as that of the emotions of the people of Winterfell, the revelation the night before that Jon Snow was not lord Starks bastard and in fact no bastard at all in the birth sense but the first born son of the king had shocked so many people not least of all members of the Stark and Lannisters families.

Not many had slept all that well the night before except for the king who unaware of the furore he had caused the night before with his revelation. It was with many a heavy head that those entering the main hall to eat that morning found within the great hall.

Lord Stark found himself sitting in his chair trying to stomach the food that had been placed before him, he knew he had a busy a and tiring day ahead of him and that he had to eat but he found that he had no appetite to speak, to nervous was to think about food as he thought back to the night before, not just the way Jon had fled the hall had disturbed him and his brothers reaction and understandable anger at the lie that had been revealed but also he remembered his own wife's reaction to the news that the boy who she had all his life treated so badly because she had though him to be her husband's bastard was anything but.

_It was later than usual when Lord Stark had entered the bedchamber that he shared with his wife and found his wife pacing the room instead of being in the bed waiting for him as washer usual way. He noted that she looked angry and he could only guess what she was about to say to him, Catelyn had never been one for holding her tongue on any matter that she thought concerned her. As a rule she was a good wife to him and knew her place as a woman but sometimes she did kick off at him but always in the privacy of their chamber and never in front of the servants or any of the children._

_Hearing the door open and someone enter, Catelyn Stark had turned to find her husband entering the room somewhat warily and with a more than tired look in his eyes and although she wanted to give him the chance to sleep not that she felt he or anyone else would sleep that much this night considering what had just been learned she felt unable to keep her thoughts and views to herself as she confronted her husband._

"_Well is it true what the king says, that Jon is not your bastard born child you had led me and all here at Winterfell to believe all these years but his born in wedlock between himself and your sister Lyanna?"_

_Eddard sighed before answering his wife as if deliberating his words, as if he wanted to somehow cushion the blow of his own lie to her all these years but found himself unable to do so._

"_Yes, it is true! Jon is Robert's son and not my bastard. He is not Jon Snow but instead Jon Baratheon, first born son of Robert Baratheon and as such heir to the iron throne should Robert chose to name him heir."_

_Catelyn turned away from him at his words unsure what the emotions and feeling his words were causing in her. She knew this news would bring trouble to Winterfell and her family not least of all from the Lannisters who she knew would not take well to finding out their grip on the throne was not as strong as they had first thought. Turning back to her husband she reached for him laying her head against his chest as his arms came up to hold her._

_Neither knew what the morning would bring but both knew that their lives were about to change and especially Jon's life for now he would very unlikely not be allowed to go to the wall with his uncle and take the black._

A noise at the back of the hall had Eddard Stark looking up and seeing his brother enter the room he nodded in acknowledgement of him, his brother nodding back but the grim look in his brothers eyes did little to settle the nerves in his stomach he knew that he would have to send for Jon and explain to him why he had kept the secret he had all these years and in doing so had condemned Jon to a life of being jeered at and belittled by the general population at large because they had thought the boy a bastard.

Looking down at the food still in the bowl before him he threw down his eating utensil in disgust, ignoring the food that was still congealed in the bowl looking an unhealthy mess that he really did not want to eat. Rising from his seat he made his way from the hall heading for the room where he took care of all the holds needs and the paperwork he knew he still had to do and knowing that he would have to have a talk with Jon and make sure that the young lad was aright following last night's announcement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jon woke slowly not wanting to face the morning and the change in his circumstances, he groaned softly as he made to roll out of his bed. Pushing back the furs on his bed he shivered slightly as the cold of the morning hit his skin and he wanted nothing more than pull the furs back over himself and to snuggle back under them.

However he knew as much as he wanted to hide back under the furs and never show his face in the keep again he knew he had no choice, life just didn't stop because he had had a bad night or been humiliated as hell he was use to that after all he had been humiliated by folk every day of his life ever since he had been brought to Winterfell by the man who until the night before he had thought was his father but now it seemed had never been anything of the sort.

He knew that people would be talking about the events of the night before and he himself still was unsure how to react to the news that he was Lyanna Starks son and not only not a bastard but the fact that she was married to his real father who it seemed was no other than the king Robert Baratheon making him the first born son and not Joffey.

Too many thoughts were churning in his mind and he almost missed the sound of knocking at his door for a moment so he did not answer as people generally did not knock at his door but rather barged their way in whether he wanted company or not.

At first he thought that perhaps they had the wrong chamber and that they would soon realise it and go away but the knocking continued and he called out to them to enter. The door opened and one of the men at arms who served Lord Stark faithfully entered and to Jon's surprises bowed to him before informing him that Lord Stark would like to see him as soon as he had eaten then bowing again to him before turning to leave.

Jon sat in stunned silence at the man's deferential manner towards him generally most of the men at arms were surly towards him, they treated him with a little respect being he was a member of the Stark family but never had one of them ever bowed to him before after all why would they bow to a bastard but then he wasn't a bastard was he, not any more.

Jon tried to gather his thoughts as he dressed and then made his way to the room that Lord Stark used as an office for dealing with the running of Winterfell and along the way he tried to think of just what he would say to the Lord of Winterfell.


End file.
